The fifth founder
by MerlinsDescent
Summary: This is a story of magic, history, lost love and revenge. Kagome a priestesswitch arrives at hogwarts one day under a mission. To find what is lost. But will her mysterious past get in the way. And why is the sorting hat singing about the ‘fifth founder’?
1. Past and Future

**THE Summary is **

This is a story of magic, history, lost love and revenge. Kagome a priestess/witch arrives at Hogwarts one day with a mission. To find what is lost, but will her mysterious past get in the way and why is the sorting hat singing about the 'fifth founder'? This is a crossover! (INU/HP) You don't have to know about everything. The story is clear enough. R&R.

Thanks,

Darkinugurl

Chapter 1: past and future

500 years in the past

A young priestess stood in the middle on a battle field. The ancient amethyst robe that clung to her body was covered with the blood of her enemies and allies. Her raven hair blew in the blood scented air as she notched her arrow. Her earthly eyes narrowed at the demon that had caused her so much pain. Her fingers released the arrow and flew towards her target.

It was engulfed by a blue aura that flickered in the air like flames, but as this arrow flew across the battlefield the demon made a wish. His clawed hands gripped the Shikkon No Tamma that he had stolen within there fight. His red eyes glowed in fear as he shouted the wish that would save his life. "I Naraku, command the Shikkon no Tama to make the one who kills me suffer and let me live again." The pink jewel burst in a flash of light as her arrow hit Naraku. He laughed as her attack turned him into nothing, but dust.

Her last living loved one walked up to her. He had silver hair and amber eyes and wore a red kimono. His doggy ears twitched as he saw tears run down her face. (Note: Inuyasha is a half demon. Dog demon/human. Not all demons are evil) "Inuyasha, there all dead." The priestess cried burying her face in his shirt. "There in a better place now Kagome." Inuyasha said rubbing her back. Kagome opened her eyes feeling a magical aura surrounding them. She blinked in confusion. 'What's going on?' She thought.

Inuyasha began to fade in a pink glow. "Kagome!" He yelled. Kagome reached for him but he disappeared. She stared at the place Inuyasha once stood at in shock. The voice of Naraku echoed in her mind. "_make the one who kills me suffer_" Kagome's vision blurred and a woman who looked oddly like her appeared in front of her. "Kagome, I don't have long. Just listen to me. Inuyasha is imprisoned in the Shikkon No Tamma in your home time. Please save him my incarnation. Do not fail me!" The woman disappeared and Kagome began to cry. "Kikyo, thank you!" She stood up wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She prepared her friends funeral and at dusk the fire was lit. As she walked away from the fire she whispered. "I'm sorry Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. I will revenge your deaths and save Inuyasha from Naraku's hell!"

As Kagome walked down the path from the fire her image blurred and disappeared as she thought of her second home. She appeared in front of the largest castle she had ever seen, but that did not surprise her. She did after all help build it. Four young adults stood there and stared at her. They saw the blood, slashed cloths and her frosted eyes. A woman with raven hair like her own and a turquoise robe gasped and dropped her staff.

She ran over to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her. "Kagome, were all are here for you. It will be alright." She said. "It's okay Rowena, but could you please do me a favor?" Kagome said. Rowena nodded quickly. "Could you loosen up? I can barely breathe." Rowena abruptly let go causing her to fall. Rowena blushed and apologized over and over.

A man with golden hair and heavy armor interrupted Rowena. "Kagome are you ok?" The man said. Kagome laughed slightly. "Yes, I am fine Godric. It is ok Rowena." She said smiling. 'I have missed them.' "Good, now that all this is over. Kagome would you like to tell us what happened." Salazar questioned. Kagome opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Helga. "Do you have to always be so blunt!" Helga yelled. "Yes." They all answered. Salazar glared at them all. Kagome laughed. "Thanks guys. You can always make me laugh." Salazar ignored her and sat on the ground waiting for the news.

She nodded at him. "Naraku made a wish on the jewel and will be reborn. I must leave this time and destroy the reincarnation of Naraku. I have to save the future from his evil soul! Please I want you to make me unknown to the history of Hogwarts. Please the Shikkon no Tamma will be hidden somewhere within its walls and I need to be able to get into the school. It will be easier to become a teacher there." Kagome stated.

"Kagome, you are the most loyal and powerful witch I know and I will do whatever I can do to help you my friend." Godric replied.

Kagome hugged him. "Thank you Godric. You know your all like a second family to me. It will be hard to leave you." They all smiled at Kagome. "Do not forget Kagome we too will be reincarnated." Rowena said with a dreamy smile. (LOL! Please just think about that. kk) They agreed to her plan even if they did not completely want too. Before Kagome was about to leave Salazar grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear "We all will make your presents unknown, but when you are ready to take back your history. A book in my chamber may help." She smiled brightly. "Thank you Salazar." They hugged each other goodbye. She turned towards all of them and waved goodbye. They sadly watched her pull out a portkey and disappear in a blink.

Kagome appeared in front of an old well. She looked around one last time and took a deep breath of clean air and jumped in the bone eater well. Her body was surrounded in a warm blue light. Her feet landed softly on the ground. She looked up the well in see a wooden roof and not a blue sky. Kagome climbed out and sealed the well so no one could go threw it again. She opened the door to the shrine, which surrounded the well. Her ears could hear cars zooming in the distances. "Home sweet home. No other time beats the 20th century." She whispered as she ran for her house.

End.

So how did you all like it? Cool twist right. Review please.

Thanks bye


	2. To Hogwarts

(AN) Hey guys. Inuyasha and co will be back soon and why do I have only one…two reviews. Come on guys tell me what you think.

Chapter 2: At Hogwarts

**-Present time-**

Kagome walked inside her house. "MOM!" she saw her mother peak her head out the kitchen door. "Oh, Kagome you are back!" Her mother ran up and hugged her. "I was so worried. Gross lets get you out of these clothes." Kagome's mother pushed her to the bathroom and shut the door. "Don't worry I will get your clothes." Her mother yelled through the door. "Okay, but can you get my black robe with the silver fox on it. Please!" Kagome yelled back. "Sure thing sweetheart." Kagome undressed and went into the shower.

She sighed. "Man, when was the last time I had a real shower. I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore. I just have to retrieve the jewel of for soul (shikkon no tamma) and that is easy, I bound it to Hogwarts, but the question is where in Hogwarts." She washed and got out. Her clothes were at the door. She dressed in her robe and brushed her hair.

She went to talk to her mother. She found her in the kitchen with her little brother Souta. "Hi guys, mom can I talk to you. It's about feudal Japan." Her mother nodded yes. "Well I have good new and bad news. The good news is I am finished with my adventure in the past. The bad news is Naraku is in this time and I have to go destroy him again and save Inuyasha. I will be going to England to be a teacher at Hogwarts to find the jewel." Kagome said sadly.

She knew her mother was worried about her going to the past all the time and this would be just as bad. "Kagome I understand, but you better call me every day. Okay!" Kagome laughed. "Well I will mail you. Hogwarts does not have phones." Kagome replied. Kagome's mother blushed in embarrassment. "My, that is right. They use owls. Sorry. But you better sent me a letter every week." Her mother said sternly. "Yes, ma'am." Kagome answered. "Well, I guess you need to be off. Your backpack is by the door." Her mother smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Thanks mom, bye Souta." She waved bye and picked up her large backpack and apperrated to Hogwarts.

She could hear Souta yell bye. The dizziness stopped from her travel and she opened her eyes to see three adult wizards pointing their wands at her. A man with black greasy hair was the first to speak. "How did you get here? This is the headmaster's office!" He demanded. 'Ops, I already messed up.' Kagome eyed the three wands. "I came to applied to be the defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm not going to hex you. Please put the wands away. You're making me nervous." Kagome said softly.

The old woman answered her. "I'm Professor McGonagall. If you are hear to apply for the job. Why did you appear in the middle of the headmaster's office? Also how did you do that? Only the Four founders can do that!" Professor McGonagall yelled. 'Maybe I should have not told Rowena to hide my history.' "Well, I did it. So I guess history is not what it seems and I was not trying to apperrate in the headmaster's office just near the castle." Kagome yelled back stubbornly.

The third person talked. "Ma'am, it is alright for now, but could you talk me your name and answer some of my questions. I'm the headmaster of this school. My name is Dumbledore." Dumbledore asked. "Yes, I don't mind. My name is Kagome Higurashi," she answered. "Thank you Ms. Higurashi. Minerva, Sevreus can you could back later." Dumbledore asked. They both said yes and exited the room trusting Dumbledore.

"**Now, Question two. Were do you live?**" (Bold is Dumbledore right now. Normal is kagome. I will tell you when it stops) "Sunset shrine, Tokyo, Japan." **"Three: where did you go to school?"** "Home schooled by my grandpa." **"Four: why do you want to teach at this school? This is a personal question. There is not right or wrong." **"I love kids and with the evil in this world, I want them to defend themselves." **"Last one. Please answer true fully, I could have asked you to drink a truth potion. How did you apperate in this room**" _(Writing back to normal. Smiles)_

'How do I answer that? Oh, I just mess around with my words. Man I swear this old mans eyes are twinkling. Weird!' "It's a gift I inherited from my ancestors, but I did not mean to appear in hear. I also did not know that I was not suppose to be able to." Kagome smiled innocently. Dumbledore looked at her studying for any signs of lying. "Since we do need a teacher badly, you are hired, but because of your 'gift' the other teacher will be notified to watch you. If you have no lies this should not be a problem. Do you except?" Dumbledore said. 'Well so long to unnoticed' "I Except sir." Kagome answered. "I'll show you to your office and classroom. Follow me please." Dumbledore stood up and walked to the door.

"Sir, I have a question. Could I please start a club here? It will greatly help there dueling skills." Kagome replied quickly. He looked at her questionably. "What will this club be teaching exactly?" 'Well, he a least listens. Dragons, he should not be questioning me. I have more right to be questioning him. Stupid history.' "The club will be teaching each student who enrolls to use a weapon I or they thinks would best suit them, also to summon a magical aura around the weapons. This technique is quit useful in slaying magical creatures and in dueling." Kagome answered proudly.

'Bloody damn his eyes are doing that sparkling thing again.' "Ms. Higurashi I already know about this technique and know that the last person able to master this without failing completely lived five hundred years ago. If you want to prove me wrong you may demonstrate here." Dumbledore said straightly. 'I should have bought a history book. How was I supposed to know people are not supposed to do that? This is getting hard. I guess it would be fun to prove the old coot wrong. Hehe' "Will do sir. _Accio bow and quiver_."

Kagome's bow and quiver zoomed into the room and landed in her hands. She walked over to the window and opened it. "Sir, do you want me to show you 15 or 20 in my demonstration?" Kagome smiled. "Would you mind to show me 100 Ms. Higurashi." Dumbledore said with the twinkling in his eyes again. "I do mind. If I did that the forbidden forest would not be there." Kagome smirked. Dumbledore's eyes widen for a second but than hide it. 'Now for the lie.' "Just kidding. Man you should have seen the look on your face." Kagome laughed. "Well, here is 70 okay. I don't want to wear myself out." Kagome aimed her bow at the large tree that was near were a couple pixies had there nest in it. 'Whatever more like 10.' She pulled back the arrow and let it hit its mark. The arrow was engulfed in a blue aura and demolished the target and three trees around it still missing the pixies nest. 'The pixies are defiantly moving.' "Did I pass Sir." Kagome asked sweetly.

"You did, but I would like another professor there to make sure no one gets hurt. Do you approve?" Dumbledore said. "Yes sir thank you." Kagome bowed down politely. Dumbledore looked at her as if she was challenging him to duel. She giggled. "I think you know that in Japan we bow in respect or in forgiveness." Kagome smirked. 'I love messing with him. He's so funny. He acts like there is a dark lord in attack or is there. Has Naraku already started his dark rein again? I can't ask. I will just listen for a while.'

"Yes, I just forgot. Please follow me to your room." She followed him through many halls and room, till he stopped and opened a door. "This is it. I will send Minerva over later to show you around." Dumbledore said. "Could you send someone else please I don't think she likes me." Kagome requested. "That is fine, Sevreus will come by later." Dumbledore said and turned and walked down the hall. 'Wow, that's so much better.' And Kagome walked into her room.

End.

**AN:** Hi I just wanted to know if anyone wants me to **bring Sirius back**. **Review** please. If four people do not ask in the next two chapters, I'm not doing it. And if you don't want to bring him back, review and one of the, I do list reviews will be took off. So everyone has a say. Oh within the next two chapters there will be Harry potter's side of the story. Last thing. Kagome does not like Dumbledore because it's really her school and he's questioning her. I'm pretty sure everyone figured that out. **Title: The fifth founder. Cheers!**


	3. The almost tour and the beginning of a n...

AN: Hi! Read and enjoy! Harry potter side is now starting. Yippee.

Thanks.

I also have to give credit for this story to my friend Nikki. She helped me with a lot of this story. But I moved and could not finish this story with her, so in honor of her I'm continuing this story. This story is for you little Nikki. Thanks.

Your friend,

Terra. Say hello to Brittany and Co.

Chapter 3: The almost tour and a beginning of a new year! 

Kagome walked around the room in which she would be teaching. It was a large room with plain furniture. She walked next to the painting that had a white note on it. It read: the door to your room is behind this picture. Password is phoenix. 'Well, that is easy since it's a picture of a phoenix. This will not due. I will just fix it.' She thought. "Phoenix can you please do me a favor. Could you change this stupid password?" Kagome asked politely. The crimson bird looks at her that clearly says 'why should I listen to you?' Kagome stares right back. "I know Dumbledore told you to watch me and all and I see why too, but I have more right to be keeping a watch on him. Phoenix I know your old as this castle since you were Rowena's favorite painting. (the crimson bird head her head) Oh, now you're listening. Now tell me does Kagome or fox ring a bell. Because I know my old friends told you and the every other painting to never speak my name again till I return and open the lost book of time." Kagome said calmly. The phoenix bowed to her and sung a sweet note. Kagome smiled. "Thank you, you have a wonderful voice. Are you able to change the password? (The phoenix nodded her head.) Cool, Can you make it 'Kitsune' and please do not tell Dumbledore of this meeting. Just say I'm behaving okay." Kagome said sweetly. The phoenix nodded her head yes. "Thank you. Kitsune!" The phoenix painting swung open. The room was normal and nice, but she was still going to straighten it up some.

&&&(

Earlier that day

Harry potter story POV

(Dream)

A cloaked man stood in front of a fireplace smiling under his hood. There was a blue flash of light and the man's face turned from a smile to a look of confusion and disbelief. "So it seems are little miko has managed to return my pet." He pets his large snake on the head. "This time she will be defeated not me. " He turned his head towards the other side of the room. "Wormtail, I want you to find a woman for me."

&Y$$&

Harry woke up with a gasp. His hands holding his head pressing against the lighting shaped scar. 'What's going on? Voldemort is actually nervous and uneasy about one woman. What did he mean she will be defeated not me? I don't understand!' Ron was still sleeping on the bed next to him. He had arrived at Grimmauld place two days ago. School is starting tomorrow. Harry got out of bed and stretched. He walked down to the bathroom and washed his faced. He heard someone say opps behind him. Hermione laughed. "Sorry Harry, I did not know you were in here." Hermione turned to leave. "Hey, Hermione it's okay. Sorry I was not Ron. He does not come down for at least another ten minutes." Harry teased. Hermione turned around, her cheeks was strawberry red. "I was… not.. spyi..ng." She said. "Who said you were spying?" he smirked. "ummmmm! Haha." She said nervously and ran down the hall to her room. 'Man, I wish them two would just ask each other out and get it over with. God knows they like each other.' He laughed. "Hey Harry, what's so funny?" Ron was walking down the hall rubbing his eyes. "You would not believe me if I told you. " Harry laughed. "Well, you don't have to tell, but it's good to see you laugh again." Ron said. Harry frowned. Sirius's face flashed in his mind before he fell into the veil. "Sorry, Harry. I will go if you want me to." Ron said turning around. "No it's okay Ron. Let's go eat some breath feast." Ron smiled. "Okay!"

$(&$&$

(Later that day)

Harry lay on his bed looking on the ceiling. 'Should I tell Dumbledore about the dream. Last time I told. I put people in danger and I don't know if I trust Dumbledore anymore. He could have saved Sirius, but he didn't. So why should I help him? I'll will just wait awhile and if anything happens again I will tell him.' He turned over. 'School's tomorrow and I have all my stuff. But this year's book well books for DADA is weird. _The demons of the magical world, _MYTHS_ of the dark world _and (_optional) Aura's of the spirits_.' Ron asked his dad. He said he did not know anything about the new professor and Dumbledore did not say anything. It's not like he was snoopy, but all of his old professor's expect one was evil or frauds. 'I'll just be on extra guard!' He turned over and drifted off to sleep.

$&$Y$TU&$(

**Three hours before from above**

Kagome looked around her room. "Much better! Not so plain." She stated clapping her hands together. As if on queue she heard a knock on the door from her classroom. She went to answer it. There stood the man called Sevreus. "Hello, Sevreus. You know my name. I'm very much appreciating you coming to show me around. But it's quit all right. You don't have too waste your time on me. I can ask for directions. I known were the great hall is and the headmaster's office is. So I think I will be fine. I would just rather talk about the school if it is all right with you?" kagome said respectfully. "Call me professor Snape. I don't like people that I don't know calling me by my first name. And your right I don't want to waste my time taking you all over the school. You can ask me question and I will answer, but if I ask you are to answer mine." Snape said just rudely. 'That stupid jerk, he better be happy, because if I could use a subduing necklace he would be three feet in the ground.' "Okay professor Snape. That is fine. So what has been happening lately? I don't really keep up with the times." Kagome said plainly. Snape's face turned an ugly shade of red. "Are you trying to be smart because I don't think it's funny?" Snape fumed. "No. What are you getting so worked up about?" Kagome asked confused. He looked her at. "You really don't know do you? You look dumber than you did ten minutes ago. The dark lord as returned." Snape said bitterly. "So his second evil rein his began again. I was to late." Kagome whispered. Snape looked at her questionably. "To late? Who are you really? No normal person can just appear in the headmaster's office or worry him to the point where he asks everyone to watch them!" Snape yelled. "God your just like Salazar!" she whispered. "I will tell you what I told everyone else. It runs in the family and I did not know I was suppose to not be able to appear in that room or in hogwarts. I lived in Japan! Good day professor. Bye!" kagome yelled right back waving at he door. He glared at her and walked out the door and shut it loudly. "What's with these people?" She said grumpy. Her face turned into a expression of concern. "But I guess they have a right to be. I of all people should know what Naraku is capable of doing." Kagome went back to her room and lay on her bed. "Well school starts tomorrow." With this thought in her head she fell soundlessly to sleep.

**All right people one more chapter to tell me if you want me to bring _Sirius_ back. Remember 4 reviews saying they want him back or I'm not doing it. Thanks bye. **


	4. The sorting hats song and the transfer s...

(AU) I'm bringing Sirius back in the next couple chapter. Thanks! ) sorry it took so long to update. Computer problems suck. Lol

Chapter 4: The sorting hat's new song and the transfer students.

Harry's POV

DREAM

A man with red glowing eyes and pale scaly skin sat in a chair looking down at a woman in front of him. She had long raven hair and brown dull eyes. "It seems that wormtail has managed to find you my old friend." He said smirking

The woman spilt at him. "I'm not your friend you bastard. The only reason I'm hear is because you trapped me in your damn curse." The woman glared at him. "You stupid woman, is that not what you wanted, to live forever. You got what you wanted. Be happy now listen. Is your little incarnation back?" The man said.

The woman bravely stood up looking at him in the face. "You can not hurt me, even though you have died at least three times, you still bare the soul of Onigumo. If you want to find out about my incarnation, go look yourself." The woman said in a cold voice and turned around and walked out the door. "You bitch! One day you will pay dearly. No one talks to Voldemort like that." But the woman was gone.

END

Harry woke up with his scar burning. He felt like screaming, but just bite his tongue. He had never felt Voldemort so mad and at a woman. 'What the bloody hell is going on?' He shook his head and stood up going down stairs to the kitchen for some ice. Hoping it would help his throbbing tongue fell better.

He sit at the table in the kitchen sucking on some ice thinking about the dream. 'That woman who is she? Onigumo, what is that? And what did she mean by dieing three times. Voldemort has only died once. Well, kind of.' His head turned to the clock it read 6:00am. (Time is different everywhere so it's just really early in the morning.) No one would be up for at least another hour. He sighed.

(THREE HOURS LATER)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran down the train station. "God, Ron why did you have to take so long." Yelled Hermione! She jumped on the train and walked down the halls trying to find a place to sit. "Hermione I slept late." Ron said back. Hermione walks into a compartment where a young man sat coloring in a color book. "Sir, could we sit here. Everywhere else is full." Hermione asked. "Sure, I'm a new professor at Hogwarts. Professor Kitsuno, Nice to meet you." He said smiling brightly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down. "My names is Hermione, this is Ron, and Harry. It's a pleasure a meet you as well." Hermione pointed to the other well saying there names. Harry spoke up. "So you are new Defense against the dark arts teacher?" Harry asked. "Oh no, I'm teaching a new course, but its close. I will be teaching Defense against Demons. The new DADA teacher is suppose to be teaming up with me every once in a wile. I have heard she is well educated in this subject." He said still smiley too brightly. 'Man, he sure is bubbly.' Harry thought. Hermione looked like someone who had won 5000 gallons. "There's going to be a new course. This is great." She said excited. Professor Kitsuno laughed. "Well, it's going to be a long ride and I want to finish this book before we get there." Professor Kitsuno said well starting to color again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had the same thought in mind. 'IS HE COLORING IN A CHILDS COLORING BOOK WITH CRAYONS? THAT'S WERID.' Three anime sweatdrops.

Kagome's POV

Kagome stretched her arms getting out of bed. She was an early riser because in her travels you got up when the sun raised and slept when it went down. She walked to her closet getting a robe out. It was the robe that Shippo her adopted had given her.

Tear sprang in her eyes. He had been killed by Naraku also. "He will die for what he did." Kagome yelled. The robe was silver with purple lining. It had a picture of a fox playing with fire. She shook her head clearing her thoughts.

She put out her wand, using spell to fix her hair. It was now neatly wrapped in a bun with chopsticks, with two long strands hanging in her front of her face. She smiles at herself in the mirror. She looked at the clock. "Aaaaah, the kids are getting hear in the next 10 minutes." She ran out her room to the hall towards the great hall. When she got there the students were already sitting and the sorting hat was about to start. She ran up to the table and sat down beside Snape. And then the Song started. And for once it sung a meaningful song.

I'm the sorting hat,

But this year will not be plane as that.

This year will be full of wonder,

And there will to be lots of thunder.

Now I will place you where you belong.

Hey don't worry,

For I will tell one long story.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where there are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid to toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind'

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends;

But there may be one house,

To old to see,

Don't worry though,

The fifth founder will come,

And will be in no hurry.

So try me on and I will see,

Who you are and what you'll be.

When the song stopped, the great hall was buzzing with whispers. Kagome smiled at the hat she knew that Rowena should have never enchanted that hat. Rowena may have been smart but she had hardly any common sense.

The first years were now being called. She tunes it out till she heard Dumbledore speak. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Today we have a lot of good news. We have two transfer students. Give a warm welcome to Sango Frienx and Miroku Budan." He said. Kagome's eyes widen in pure shock. There were her dead friends. She stared at them till Sango turned at her and smiles and winked.

"They are already sorted. They were both put in Gryffindor. They will be in all six years classes. You may take your sits. "Dumbledore said smiling at them. "Now for more news, Ms. Higurashi has agreed to be your new DADA teacher. Please give her a big welcome. (Kagome stood up and bowed.) Thank you, Professor Higurashi. We also have a new course Defense against Demons. Professor Kitsuno will be teaching this course. Please welcome him. (He stood up and bowed like Kagome) Thanks you professor. Now everyone knows none may enter the Forbidden Forest or be wandering after 9:00. That is it. Tuck in." Dumbledore said.

Food appeared on the plates. Oden! Oden! Kagome chanted well looking at her plate which was filled with Oden and rice balls. She almost forgot about Sango and Miroku. She saw Miroku on the ground with a red hand print on his face and Sango standing up breathing hard. Students around them were giggling. Kagome was confused. How could they be here? Her head turned towards the new professor who was looking her at. He waved. He had green eyes and red hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked back down at the table at the book which he was coloring in with crayons. She gasped. "Is it you Shippo?" she whispered. Hoping he would hear her and turn around at smile. He…….

OHH! CLIFF HANGER!! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 1 part The past is reborn and ...

Chapter 5: The past is reborn and Kagome's heart. (Part 1)

AUTHOR"S NOTE: Sorry I have not updated sooner, but I had a lot of tests. Well I could not write a lot. But here is the first part of chapter 5. The 2nd should be coming soon.

Harry POV

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table beside Ron. 'Only seven new Gryffindor's. It must be because of Voldemort's return. The daily prophet announced his return two weeks after they were dismissed from school. He saw Hermione point towards the professor's table. Professor Kitsuno was sitting beside Snape.

The place beside Snape that the defense against the dark arts teacher always sits was empty, till he saw a very young woman running up to the table. She took her place with a sigh in relief and smiled. His eyes widened; a flash of his dream came up. The woman in his dream was sitting there. She looked the same as the woman who spit at Voldemort. His mind awoke from shock when the hat began to sing.

I'm the sorting hat,

But this year will not be plane as that.

This year will be full of wonder,

And there will to be lots of thunder.

Now I will place you where you belong.

Hey don't worry,

For I will tell one long story.

You might belong in Gryffi,ndor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where there are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid to toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind'

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends;

But there may be one house,

To old to see,

Don't worry though,

The fifth founder will come,

And will be in no hurry.

So try me on and I will see,

Who you are and what you'll be.

Harry's mind was now over loaded. Hermione hit his rib with her elbow. "Did the hat just say there is a fifth founder?" She whispered to him. "I think it did and I have a clue who it is! I'll tell you later Hermione." He answered looking at the shock yet amused expression on the new young woman's face.

The first years began to be sorted. Soon they were all placed. 'Only seven new Gryffindor's, it must be because of Voldemort's return. The daily prophet announced his return two weeks after they were dismissed from school.' Harry thought.

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Today we have a lot of good news. We have two transfer students. Give a warm welcome to Sango Frienx and Miroku Buddan." He watch as a girl and boy about there age walked in. The girl had long dark brown hair and green eyes in the school robes. The boy had black hair with a rat tail hair cut. (Muggle term: his hair is cut of except at the very back. Thick is a rope.) He also had the school robe on. He watched as the girl winked at the teacher's table.

The young woman's face was in pure shock. "They are already sorted. They were both put in Gryffindor. They will be in all six years classes. You may take your sits. "Dumbledore said smiling at the new students. "Now for more news, Ms. Higurashi has agreed to be your new DADA teacher. Please give her a big welcome. (The woman stood up and bowed.) Thank you, Professor Higurashi. We also have a new course Defense against Demons. Professor Kitsuno will be teaching this course. Please welcome him. (He stood up and bowed like the woman) Thank you professors. Now everyone knows none may enter the Forbidden Forest or be wandering after 9:00. That is it. Tuck in." Dumbledore said. Food was now on the gold plates.

Harry watched as Sango and Miroku sat at other side in front of them. Miroku had his arm wrapped around Sango's waist. 'They must be a couple.' He thought. Before he could ask, the girls face went red. She stood up slapping the boy hard in the face. "You pervert!" She yelled breathing hard from anger. Miroku had a smile on his face. "Oh, how could you say such a thing my lady. My hand's have a mind of there own." He was still smiling till Sango kicked him hard in the side. "Stupid monk." She sat down and began eating like it never happen. 'That was strange yet funny. I think this will be an interesting year." He smiled.

Kagome POV

Last time.. Her head turned towards the new professor who was looking her at. He waved. He had green eyes and red hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked back down at the table at the book which he was coloring in with crayons. She gasped. "Is it you Shippo?" she whispered. Hoping he would hear her and turn around at smile. He…….

(OHH HERE IT IS!!)

He turned around and winked. He turned back in his coloring book and ripped a page out and throws it at her. She caught it with ease. Kagome open the page hoping this would hold what she wanted. There in multi colors was her and Shippo hugging under a cherry tree. It was in orange writing it reads 'Meant me after dinner.' She looked up with tears in her eyes. She smiled at him nodding her head.

REVIEW IF YA WANT TO GET THE SECOUND PART SOONER!!!!1


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2 The past is reborn and ...

Author's note: Cause school is started. I will being trying to update every 3 weeks instead of two.

Chapter 5: The past is reborn and Kagome's heart. (Part 2)

**Kagome's POV **

**Last time…**

He turned around and winked. He turned back in his coloring book and ripped a page out and throws it at her. She caught it with ease. Kagome open the page hoping this would hold what she wanted. There in multi colors was her and Shippo hugging under a cherry tree. It was in orange writing it reads 'Meant me after dinner.' She looked up with tears in her eyes. She smiled at him nodding her head.

Now…

She quickly ate the rest of her Odden and stood up walking towards the door out into the hall. And lend against the wall. Shippo walked out into the hall soon after that. "Can we go somewhere we can talk in private?" He asked. "Follow me." She quickly ran to her class room and into her bedroom. Are as he was in the door, she jumped on to him, hugging him tight. Tears down freely flowed. "Shippo your alive! I thought I lost you!" She mumbled crying.

"It's okay Mom. I never died." He said patting her back. "But I saw your body. I had to put it in the fire." She cried. "That was not me. It was an illusion I made. I ran away from the battle because Inuyasha told me too, but when I came back you were gone and everyone was dead. I have lived with Koga the last 500 years." He said softly.

"I like the robe." He said smiling at her. She laughed. "Shippo how is the others here too?" She asked. "That was my doing. Sango and Miroku was reborn and on there eleventh birthday they regained there old memory's. I was lucky to find them and help them through it. But it is still there old self's. Miroku is still a prevented monk and Sango is still a sassy Demon slayer. Miroku was born and raised at a temple and still has his wind tunnel sadly. The good news is that the wind tunnel stays the same so it will not kill him one day. I still do not know how that happened. Sango was born in a wizard family that slays dark creatures. She even still has Kirara." He laughed.

Kagome smiled warmly. Full of love that had been swipe cleaned of her for so long. "So mom, why are you here? I meant it is your school right. Man I got laughed at when I told some guys that I was the son of one of the five founders of Hogwarts. Hehe! He told me that there were only four and that I was crazy. I check out a book at a shop and it seems that there are four. What happened?" Shippo asked curiosity. "You know curiosity killed the cat!" Kagome laughed. "That's great cause I'm a Fox!" Shippo replied.

Kagome laughed. 'I'm so happy he is back.' "About that Shippo, I told them all to hide me from the history, so I could get in here without Naraku knowing. I bounded the jewel to this castle and Inuyasha is in it. If only I only shot the arrow a little sooner!" Shippo bonked her on the head. "It is NOT your fault and you better stop thinking so negative. You did your best." Shippo tapped his human looking feet like a mother would.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Shippo thank you. Wow look at you your all grown up. You're not my little Kitsune anymore." She hugged him again and poked him on the chest. "Gosh you're tall." He stuck out his tongue. Kagome laughed. "Could I see Miroku and Sango Shippo?"

"I thought you would ask. Sure but, I have to tell you something first. Have you heard of you-know-who or the less ridicule way Voldemort?" (Kagome nodded her head no.) "It's him Kagome, I'm sorry! His reincarnation regained all his memories too. Voldemort has been in power for a while. I boy by the name of Harry Potter defeated him 15 years ago, but he came back again two years ago. There are groups against him, but they do not stand that much of a change. I joined the Order of the phoenix last year. Albus Dumbledore is the leader. He does not know anything about the demon thing. (He smiled showing a fang.) Or anything about are past. He can tell if you lie, but I just twist my words around so they are not lies." He said smirking.

'I'm to late again! Curse you Naraku!' "Maybe I will join this group, but first I need to find out more. Shippo I understand the situation. May I now see my friends?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded. "Follow me!"

**Harry POV**

(Last time)

Harry watched as Sango and Miroku sat at other side in front of them. Miroku had his arm wrapped around Sango's waist. 'They must be a couple.' He thought. Before he could ask, the girls face went red. She stood up slapping the boy hard in the face. "You pervert!" She yelled breathing hard from anger. Miroku had a smile on his face. "Oh, how could you say such a thing my lady. My hand's have a mind of there own." He was still smiling till Sango kicked him hard in the side. "Stupid monk." She sat down and began eating like it never happen. 'That was strange yet funny. I think this will be an interesting year." He smiled.

NOW

Harry looked up at the table again. Professor Higurashi stood up and walked out of the dinning all. He watched to two new students glades at her and exchange smiles. To his surprise Professor Kitsuno leave a few minutes after her and walked out the same door. He looked at Sango and Miroku, "Do you know Professor Higurashi?" Harry asked. They exchanged looks again. "Umm why do you think that?" Miroku asked back. "it's just the teacher kind of looked shock to heard your names. That's all." Sango smiled. "Yep Kagome and I are childhood friend. We have not seen each other in years. I was going to surprise her about us going here. I guess it worked. I can't wait! (Her smile faded) Miroku!" The sound of her slap echoed thou the hall. Miroku was yet again on the ground again with a red hand print clearly on his face knocked out. Hermione looked down at him. "Should we take him to the nurse?" She asked. "Hell no, he would cause more trouble for the nurse then she could help him. Just leave him down there. He's find." Sango said while eating.

The whole table had anime sweat drops. Ron scooted away from her. "Okay?" He whispered. Harry shook his head and sighed. "How did you guys meet?" he asked. Sango seemed to be thinking. "Umm..I tried to kill her best friend because this guy told me her friend hurt my ummm cousins, and then I found out that the guy who told me that was lying. Kagome and Inuyasha, her friend helped me and we became friends and we teamed up at hunted down the guy and knocked him out." Sango said eating again. "Ok, that is interesting. It sounds really nice." Harry said. 'Okay there is weirder ways to make friends right?'

The End! LALA

REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I WILL BE UPDATING SLOWER TILL SUMMER BREAK. SCHOOL IS KILLING ME AND I'M TRYING TO GET THE GRANT HOPE FOR COLLEGE. -( Swirling eyes of confusion. **


	7. chapter six Reunited at last

(AN) Review I would like to hit 50 this chapter. Please!

PAIRING:

Kagome/Inuyasha

Sango/Miroku

Shippo?

Ron/Hermione

Harry?

Who do you guys want the pairing for Harry and Shippo to be? I have the possible pairing below.

**Shippo/OC** (Um… original charter, better but some ides in. LOL)

**Shippo/Souten** _She is a nice person. She is extremely smart and tricks all of Shippo's friends. She wants revenge on Shippo for killing (he didn't really kill them) her brothers (aka the Thunder Brothers). They are equal in strength, so they stop fighting. Then, she gets crayons from Shippo and draws a picture of what he'd look like in the future! Short, looks like her brother (the one with hair), had a friend who was a cloud that shot healing arrows and if it got hit in the head 3 times would turn into a dragon, and she had moves like Shippo's. _

**Shippo/Anyidea's (?)**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Harry/Cho Chang**

**Harry/ Luna **I can say with much respect. THAT IS FCKING WEIRD!

**Harry/Draco **God you are all looking at me weird! Well Screw you, I like gay relationships. There CUTE!

**REVIEW PAIRS WHO EVER GETS TO TEN FIRST WINS!**

Chapter Six:

Harry's **POV**

**Note: Sango+Miroku are a little silly and immature, but they did live in this time with no Naraku and death. -) **

Harry sat thinking in the common room about what Sango had said. 'Her story seemed far-fetched.' Sango and Miroku were talking to Ron and Hermione in front of him. "Hermione, what are you reading?" Sango looked at her curiously. "It's the new text book for the new course about Demons. Did you know that hundreds of years ago in some lands, demons ruled over humans! They looked human; they just had fangs and stuffs. This era ended, when a priestess put up a barrier between the human and demon realms. The barrier itself is truly strong, but the barrier will one day break and the two realms will reconnect. There are also many gaps that demons can get throw, but they are rarely seen. Some people believe the demon's fear the priestess's return. There was a rumor she was Immortal." Hermione stated, shaking her finger at them, like what she told them was a matter of life and death.

Sango wore a huge smile. "Yeah, Demon lords are very interesting. Lord Sesshomaru is my favorite! He is the huge doggie of the western land. I heard he was quit a looker." Sango told her. Miroku looked like he was trying to hold back a snort. "My ladies don't fall by his demonic aura. It will drag you to him till you kiss him and fall over dead due to his poisonous breath!" Miroku was on the ground laughing his ass off. Sango turned bright red then blue till she was shaking in laughter. Ron looked at them wondering what was so funny about deadly breath. He thought it was creepy.

"Sango, how do you know about Demon lord?" Harry asked. Sango stopped her giggle fit. "Oh, my family slays dark creatures for a living. You know vampires, demons, the haunted socks under your bed. (Ron snickered) My grandfather told me a lot of stories about demon history." Sango smiled. "It must have been exciting! Did you ever slay anything?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I am considered one of the best demon slayers in my family. Maybe you will meet my partner one day." Sango smiled down petting the kittens on her lap.

"Oh by the way, have you guys meant Kirara." The kittens stood up and meow cutely. "Aw, she is so adorable. Do you want see meant Crookshanks?" Hermione asked excitedly. Ron groaned. "No, leave that piggy fluff ball where ever it is!" Hermione glared at him. "Sure Hermione, we can see your cat, when we go to the dorm room. Kirara gets nervous around other cats." Sango stated. Ron throws a grateful look at her.

Right then Professor Kitsuno walked threw the common room door. "Miss: Frienx and Mister: Budan, could you follow me one of the professors wishes to speak to you." He said. Harry watched them follow the new professor out the door.

**Kagome's POV**

_Last time…_

'_I'm to late again! Curse you Naraku!' "Maybe I will join this group, but first I need to find out more. Shippo I understand the situation. May I now see my friends?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded. "Follow me!"_

Now…

Kagome sat nervously in her classroom. Shippo say he was going to go get them and bring them here. Would they like her or are they different. Shippo said they were the same, but he said a baby demon rabbit was harmless and was the same as him. Of course the baby demons almost bit off her head, but that was 501 years ago. He should have matured by then right. The door opened revealed Sango and Miroku smiling. "Kagome, Damn I missed you so much!" Sango said yelling while running up to her hugging her tightly. She back out so Miroku could hug her. Well that's just say that did not last very long. SMACK! Kagome's face was red and Sango could swear that there was steam coming out of her ears. "PERVERT!" Ring throw the air. 'Well that defiantly said he is the same old Miroku. The same famous perverted monk.' She sighed. Shippo laughed. "Well at least we are all together again." Kagome smiled. I'm so happy they are back. "Hey guys. I have a great idea! You can help me with my lesson plans." Kagome cheered. Shippo looked at her strangely. "You have NOT planned them yet!" Shippo asked in amazement. "No I thought I would just swing it!" Kagome said bubbly. The room fell silent, while Shippo gasped like a fish. It was followed by three anime sweat drops.

The end!

REVIEW FOR PAIRINGS! THEY ARE ABOVE!


	8. The boy who lived

(**AN) Keep voting for pairing please! Pairings are in last chapter.**

**Current votes:**

**Shippo/Souten: 4**

**Shippo/OC: 1 **

**Shippo/Harry: 2**

**Harry/Ginny: 2**

**Harry/Draco: 2**

**Harry/Cho Chang: 1**

**Special And a lot of people complained about me not writing long enough chapters. This one is for you all. **

Chapter Seven: The boy who lived

**(Monday)**

Harry POV

DREAM

A young woman with pure white hair like snow and eyes that looked like an eclipse stood in the shadows of the room lit by the fireplace. The firer reflected off of the large mirror in her hands giving her a soulless look.

Voldemort sat in the large crimson chair in the middle of the room. "Kanna, I have a person I want you to find for me. She is the one who bears half a soul, which is who you will find." He hissed. "Yes master." Kanna bowed and turned towards the door. Her robe white as her hair rippled like water wail she gracefully walked out the door.

END OF DREAM

Harry woke up at the sound of Ron yelling "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" About five minutes later Ron and his self was running out of the dorm for there quick breakfast.

Kagome's POV

Kagome woke up by the sunlight shinning thorough the window sill. A snort from her right made her snicker. She had asked Shippo to sleep with her like when he was a baby. He had blushed and laughed, but he finally agreed. Now it was morning and her son lay sleeping soundlessly beside her except a snort or two.

He was in his demon form. It seemed he had changed a lot. His whole body was not a fur ball. He was kind of like a fox version of Inuyasha. He had two large fluffy fox like ears that twitch when anything moved. Sweet little emerald eyes had become deeper green. His hair was rusty red tided back by a ribbon. A ruby like jewel was imbedded in his forehead. His hands and feet were like little fox paws with sharp claws. The last thing demonic feature was the fluffy tail that was the same color of his hair. When it flicked it reminded her of flaring fire.

Kagome rolled over towards Shippo. "Shippo, it is time to get up." Kagome said softly shaking his shoulder slightly. Shippo blinked yawning. "Hi mom, what time is it?" Kagome laughed. "We have forty minutes till breakfast." Shippo sat up and smiled goofy. "This defiantly brings back old memories. I never thought I would be sleeping with you again and I think I'm a little too old I will be five hundred and nine on February tenth." He laughed. Kagome stood up and playfully hit him on the head. "I'm going to get ready." She smiled at him motherly like and walked off to go get dressed and ready.

Harry POV

Harry sat eating at the Gryffindor table wondering if he should tell Dumbledore about his dreams. They were beginning to get more complex. The main thing that was the new professor was in one. He glanced at the teachers table. He noticed that both of the new Professors were not there, but neither was Dumbledore.

"That is weird." He mumbled. A voice from behind him started him. "Mr. Potter." He turned to faced Snape. "Hello Mr. Potter, I have come here to let you know that Professor Dumbledore wishes for you too continue are lessons. You will meet me every Tuesday and Thursday night at 7:00. Do not be late." Snape turned around and walked towards the teachers table. "But….." Harry sighed. "This sucks." He mumbled.

Kagome POV

Shippo walked down the hall with Kagome. They were late because Kagome took a wrong turn. "Kagome again how did you get lost in the castle you build?" he snickered. Kagome glared at him. "I told you already that the castle changes by itself over time and I think that anyone will agree when I say that Five hundred years is a lot." Kagome kicked the stone floor. They walked into a hall. "Finally I know where I am!" Kagome chanted. She grabbed his hand and ran down the hall.

She pulled him around a corner only run into someone. "I'm so sorry. We there running late and we were in a hurry." Kagome bowed slightly over and over not seeing who it was. "It's quit alright dear. I was looking for you both." Dumbledore said while getting up. 'Oh it's only him.' Kagome quickly stopped bowing. "Can you follow me to my office so we may speak?" Dumbledore asked. "Sure." "Yes Sir." They both answered. 'This is weird, why did I not since him.' Kagome pondered as she followed him. They arrived in his office after at least fifty turned and twists and a couple of passwords.

"I have called you both hear about Ms. Kagome's request for starting a club. I would like it if Mr. Shippo would be present at the club meetings and that I will be informed the day before your meeting of your plans for that meeting. Are you able to do this Mr. Shippo?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir. I would love to help. Will this be okay with you Mo… Kagome?" Shippo laughed nervously. Kagome shot Shippo a warning glare.

"Yes Professors, this is find. If it is all right I would like the first meeting next Monday." Kagome asked still looking at Dumbledore with curiosity. 'How did he do that appearing act in the hall? Dragons this is my school!' She silently sighed. Shippo smiled. "I have no problem with next Monday." Shippo stated. Dumbledore looked at Kagome and then Shippo and back to Kagome with a twinkle in his old eyes.

"Monday will be alright. Please inform me where it will take place and time when you know. You may go." Dumbledore said. Kagome and Shippo was about to exit the room when, "Shippo could I talk to you for a minute alone please." Dumbledore asked. "Sure sir, Kagome I will catch up later about the club. Ok?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded and walked out the door.

Shippo POV

Shippo sat back down. "Being the leader of the order of the phoenix, I must ask you if you know anything about are new teacher? I do not know much about her. She **aperated **in this room, when she was trying out for the job. I tried to look her up and her name is quit hard to get too. Even for me. It seems her wizardry file is in one of the most secured volts at the ministry of magic. Her muggle file is on the other hand easy to get and clear. The only thing negative is that she missed a lot of school. It is quit strange." Dumbledore mumbled the last part.

"Sir, I do know Kagome. I met her when I was a small child. She and I are close. Kind of like family, But it has been a long time since I have seen her. I can say she can be trusted. She is probably one of the most pure people I know." Shippo told him. 'Dumbledore looked some what surprised which was pretty strange. "You know her Shippo? Can you tell me how?" Dumbledore asked.

Albus (Dumbledore) noticed the young man was in deep thought. For the first time since he had known Shippo he could tell he was hiding something. Feeling a little guilty he pushed his mind towards Shippo carefully trying to get some information. A flash of Kagome appeared in an old time looking village holding a small demon child while smiling brightly at the boy. "Shippo you want some chocolate?" The memory ended with Shippo pushing him quickly out with a firm wall around his mind.

"Shippo, can you please tell me what I just saw?" Dumbledore asked feeling guilty about looking into his mind, but he felt a little betrayed as the vision camp flashing in his eyes. "Dumbledore I…I'm sorry I did not tell you, but it thought if you knew you would not let me join. I'm a fox demon." Shippo said quietly. Dumbledore looked curious. "Shippo would you like a lemon drop we might be heard for a while." Dumbledore asked popping a drop in his mouth.

"No thank you sir. The reason why I did not tell you is because I knew that wizards say demons are evil beings that they kill for fun but we are not all like that. Sir please believe me." Shippo said quickly. "Shippo you should know that I don't judge on race. Remus is a werewolf and he is one of the best wizards I know. Shippo I trust you, but could you please tell me about that memory a saw." Dumbledore asked.

Shippo frowned. "Dumbledore, I can tell you some, but I cannot tell you much about Kagome. It is her choice. I can say that she is not a threat to the school or the order." Shippo said. "Shippo just tell me what you can." He answered. Dumbledore noted that Shippo's expression changed into an expression when one's self was looking into a faraway memory.

"I meet Kagome soon after two demons killed my parents. I went to steal an item from having nothing now. Kagome and her friend caught me. Kagome was kind and helped me. She helped destroy the two demons with her friends help, so that I got my parents furs back. My parents were now able a rest. Kagome took me in and raised me like her own child." Shippo laughed.

"I caused her so much trouble. I still remember when Souten challenged me to a duel. I got everyone in trouble. Souten was a little girl back then. She was the sister of my parent's killers. She and I fought. We wore matched in skill. I figured out she was a girl at the end. We were able to forgive each other and become friends." Shippo smiled.

"Shippo, where was this place in your memory? It looked like a old Japan village." Dumbledore asked. Shippo sighed. 'How to you answer that?' "I was young I do not know." Shippo sighed again. Dumbledore coughed and stood up. "Well, young man that all I need to heard. Shippo, thank you for your time. I am sure you are hungry now." Dumbledore said. He smiled as Shippo bow and left the room.

His smiled faded as a thought from Shippo's head entered his. 'I wish he would stop calling me young man. I will be five-hundred and nine on February 10.' Dumbledore's thoughts scattered. "Who are you really Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome POV

Kagome stood in the hall listening to the conversation between Shippo and Albus. She felt a little bad about listening, but they were talking about her. Kagome's heart felt some what crushed. Shippo really did look up at Dumbledore like a family member. Those thoughts made her cry silently. "Only if I could have been there for you Shippo." She mumbled under her breath.

She felt new respect for the old man and jealousy. Shippo walked out to the hall. He waved smiling at her. Once he approached her closely he said "Since breakfast is over I will go to the kitchen and get something for the both of us. I don't have class till 2nd period. I will bring you some food to your classroom. Sound good?" Kagome nodded her head. Shippo smiled again and began walking down the hall towards the kitchens. She sighed 'Class time.'

Kagome was already tired all teaching and it was only 3rd period. Shippo had brought breakfast, but now she was hungry again. The students filled the room promising that she would have to tell the same story again for the third time. Don't get her wrong, she loved teaching kids. It was just so much stuff had happened in the last 24 hours. That even Naraku or '_Lord' Voldemort _would be dancing in confusion. Her face brightens as Sango and Miroku entered the room with three other kids. The girl had brown bushy hair and blue eyes laughed at something Sango said. Miroku chatted to the guys about Merlin know what. By the way the red haired boys cheeks keep turning red to green she guesses it was something she would rather not hear. Only the other boy caught her direct attention. He had messy black air and green eyes, but that was not what bothered her. The scar on his forehead was giving off the same energy that Naraku had. She squinted her eyes, trying to look closer. A light green glow covered it, if she was not a priestess she would have never known. The green light was in the shape of a spider. She heard Sango call him Harry. 'Is he Harry Potter? Is he the one who defeated Naraku?' She checked her roll. The name was on the list. She was now positive, that he was the boy who lived.


	9. Chapter 9

(**AN) Keep voting for pairing please! Pairings are in Chapter six.**

**Current votes:**

**Shippo/Souten: 5**

**Shippo/OC: 1**

**Shippo/Harry: 2**

**Harry/Ginny: 4**

**I'm sorry the say that Draco and Harry couples will not be able to fit in to this story. Truly sorry, I do like that couple it just will not work.**

**Harry/Cho Chang: 5**

**Harry/Luna: 1**

**_I got the coolest idea from one of my lovely reviewers Koga's-Woman. I never planned bringing in Sesshomaru, but I'm going to try to pull a few strings. I'm going to spice it up a little. Thanks…_**

Chapter Eight: Classes are crazy and so are my friends.

Kagome POV

Kagome continued with class as usually, even with her mind buzzing with questions about Harry Potter. She was in the middle of the story about Inuyasha and Kikyo. How Inuyasha supposedly betray Kikyo and kill her.

She was at the part where Inuyasha had just attack Kikyo, when a blonde haired boy said loudly to his overly large friend. "My father is not paying for me to go to this school just so some nerdy loser can read us fairy tales." Waving at the books she picked out for this class._ 'The demons of the magical world,_ MYTHS _of the dark world_ and (_optional) Aura's of the spirits'_Kagome stopped her story and walked over to the rude boy. "Mister, if I may ask what is your name!" Kagome said coldly.

The boy smirked and nodded his head towards at his buddy's. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said like he just told her that he ruled the world. She laughed softly. "Well mister MALFOY, I do not know why you are acting like you rule the world, nor do I care. However I will not have smart remarks in this classroom. Ten points from Slytherin. Why don't you act more like your house founder and actually make a remark that is worthy of my time." Kagome stated.

Catcalls were made across the room. "What did I say?" Kagome glared at the two boys who had made the catcalls. The class went silent. She could see Sango and Miroku trying not to laugh. She sighed shrugging her shoulders. Mister Malfoy chose this time to speak. "You have no right to speak of my family that way. I bet you're a filthy mud-blood too. So don't try to act like you even know a thing about Salazar Slytherin!" Malfoy yelled shocking even the class.

Kagome smirked and laugh with lack of all emotions. "Your right Mister Malfoy, I am a 'Filthy Mud-blood, but know that this mud-blood could put you in your place. Fifty points from Slytherin for your tainted language." She said bending down to his ear. She whispered so only he could hear her. "About Salazar Slytherin, I know more about him then even your o so great dark lord. Salazar Slytherin and me go back a long ways." She smirked as Malfoy's face paled. She walked up in from of the class and began to tell the story again even if she knew most the class was a little distracted.

Lunch was finally here and Kagome could not be any happier. Food filled her mouth in great speed. Shippo sat beside her smiled, highly amused by Kagome's childish actions. Looking up at Shippo she was about to tell Shippo it was rude to stare, when the doors opened up with a big boom. A girl with long black hair and muggle clothes on came through the door riding on a large smiling cloud. Yelling in Japanese, "Shippo, Why did you leave me with that Stubborn bastard! You promise you would go to the torment with me. You bailed out. I'm going to kill you…" She yelled. A young man with long silver hair and purple slash's on his cheek, wearing muggle bagging white pants and a lose silk shirt came running in right behind her. "Souten, Lord Sesshomaru commands you get back hear. (He looked at Shippo) Sorry Shippo she escaped."

Kagome sat there I minute trying to figure out what was going on. Shock hit her causes her to choke on her food. Hitting her chest a couple times, she swallowed standing up. Yelling in Japanese "Sessy IS THAT YOU! Wow Souten why are you here? There's human's here!" Lord Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome. "Lady Kagome you have returned! Next time don't take five-hundred years. That filthy wolf and I had to take care of your club. He was quite bothersome as a child." Sesshomaru stated. Miroku stood up yelling in Japanese. "Hey look its Miss Sango's FAVORITE demon. You know the one that was quite a looker." Sango's cheeks redden and grabbed her book-bag hitting the foolish monk on the head.

Dumbledore stood up. "Ms. Higurashi, do you know these people or why they came without an invitation." His clear blue eyes scanned the new combers. Kagome glared at Souten and Sesshomaru. "They are some old friend that seemed to have found me. This is Souten, and this is…dragons I forgot his name." She looked at Sesshomaru questionability. Lord Sesshomaru noticed her nervous stare. He turned his head towards the old man. "Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands in Makia. (Makia is the Demon realm. I think I spelled it right.)" He bowed while speaking in perfect English. He could feel Kagome hot glare on his back. He smirked.

Kagome glared at Lord Sesshomaru. 'What in spirit worlds name did he say that for? Oh now Dumbledore will be even more nosey, if that is possible.' Dumbledore stared for a second. "It is an honor Mr. Sesshomaru to meet you." Dumbledore bowed back. "How do you know Ms. Higurashi?" Dumbledore asked cocking his head slightly left. Kagome glared at him. 'He better not say what I think he is!' "Kagome is my brother's mate." He smiled towards Kagome's fuming face. Malfoy yelled out loud. "SHE'S MARRIED TO A DEMON?" he stuck his nose up in the air in disgust. Sesshomaru look at the boy coldly. Malfoy shivered. "He is my half brother. He is only half demon." Malfoy Snorted. "Wow, that is nice a mud-blood together with a mud-blood demon." He stop snicker when Sesshomaru appeared beside him grabbing hold of the front of his robe. "Do not talk about lady Kagome that way, you weak mortal. I Sesshomaru will not put up with your unintelligent remarks boy." Sesshomaru growled.

A QUICK HERMOINE SCENCE!

Hermione sat back with Harry and Ron watching the strange scene before them. She had read a little on the language Japanese. She only could make out a little, but even then it was still interesting. "Torment, bail, kill you, commands, back, sorry, escape, humans, returned. Now this you suck out. 'Don't take five hundreds year.' Wolf, take, care, cub, Sango, quite a looker." She mumbled. 'What's going on? Wow Half-Demon. It is like her story, a human that fell in love with a half-demon. I will have to look this up!' Hermione chanted in her thoughts. She was interrupted when Malfoy screamed.

BACK TO THE SHOW FOLKS. (Sorry always wanted to do that.)

Malfoy screamed. Whimpering he said do not hit me. 'My father is a powerful man!' "Sesshomaru let him go NOW." Kagome yelled firmly. He dropped the boy on his butte. "Sorry lady Kagome, did I lord Sesshomaru do something to bother you?" he gave her a confused look. Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, can you please wait for me at my room? You go to Souten." Kagome glared. Souten pouted and left, Sesshomaru following behind. 'What a crazy day!' she looked at Shippo who was leading Souten. 'I wonder if anything is going on with them. My baby boy is all grow up.' Kagome looked at the headmaster. "Sir, I'm sorry for the rude interruption. I did not known of there coming. It will not happen again. I must go see what they want. Excuse me." Kagome bow and left to find them.

Author's note:

Sorry it took so long. I'm working on the pre-sequel for this story and another story called 'The sage of Time." For info look in my author profile. Thank you!

REVIEW

REVIEW

I would really like to hit 100 within a couple chapters.


	10. WOW

**IMPORTANT **

WOW THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I have some good news and bad if you want to know why I have not been updating look below.

GOOD NEWS

1. I have someone spell checking all my stories now. I can heard all your cheering. LoL

2. I am doing a pre-sequel to this story. Its when kagome gets sucked into the world of the four founders or four founder for a while. )

BAD NEWS

1. This story is on temporarily hold. ( PROMISE NOT FOR LONG! I am crying too. BUT cheer up the pre-sequel first chapter will be coming out December 30th. So write it on your calenders.

INFO:

**The pre-sequel to the fifth founder:**

Kagome finds a portkey to England 500 years in the past. This is going to be one bumpy ride. When she arrives, she finds out there's more magic then demons and miko's. Now in this strange land, she finds her way to the magical world of wizards. (HP/INU crossover)

THANKX AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I"M WORKING HARDER NOW. + )


End file.
